


Secrets

by hamelott



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s03e09 And the Fatal Separation, and his Deal with Magic, and what he's gonna do about this new tattoo, just a little character study of jacob stone, mentions of his past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamelott/pseuds/hamelott
Summary: Jacob Stone knows a lot of things, but now he doesn't know what he's going to do...





	

Jacob kept his sleeve rolled down until he reached his apartment. Which, was to say, was a really long time. After they returned to the Library, there was a lot of questioning going around. Mainly for Charlene and Eve because Flynn wanted to know what Lam had put her through, and everyone else wanted to know what happened to Eve on that train.

Charlene didn’t tell them much, and Eve told them less. Charlene summed up her experience by saying “I was in a cage for six months; how do you think it went?” Eve told them that the people on the train had something to do with DOSA, but that was where her information stopped. She said she hadn’t really seen much because whatever had been in the darts had got to her pretty bad. Jacob was pretty sure she was withholding information, but he didn’t press her because he was withholding something too.

After the long interrogation of the two, everyone turned to him. He’d been gone for a whole month for his training and apparently they’d missed him. Cassandra had given him a hug, Eve had given him the obligatory arm-bump, and Flynn had begun demanding him to talk about what life was like in Shangri-La. Charlene was already starting to fall asleep where she was sitting, and Ezekiel had managed to slip away (lucky bastard).

So when Jacob did get home, he was tired and strung-out, but he knew he wouldn’t be getting any sleep. 

After dumping his jacket over the couch, he wandered into the kitchen and leant up against the counters. Despite the fact he knew he was alone, he glanced around the room nervously. As he moved his hand to his sleeve, he realized his arm was giving off heat. It wasn’t unpleasant, per say, but he certainly wasn’t used to it. Slowly, he tugged up his sleeve and looked at the bold, black characters snaking their way up to his shoulder. 

Looking at them, they looked no different than what some idiot from his hometown would get tattooed on their forearm or shoulder, thinking it was some profound statement. The difference was that these did hold some profound meaning. They were magical, and it made Jacob’s skin practically crawl.

He knew he couldn’t tell anybody about them yet. There were more important things going on with Charlene needing to sever her tie and with Eve who had returned to the Library looking lost and unsure for the first time since Jacob had met her. This thing on his arm would just get in the way because, being who they were, they’d all want to figure out what it really meant. Flynn would see it as a puzzle, Eve would see it as a possible danger, Ezekiel a tool probably, Jenkins an experiment, and Cassandra…well, Cassandra would see it as her point proven, and Jacob was too mule-headed to lose that argument so quickly. 

He cared for he, he really did; he cared more for her than he ever had his father or his cousins that he’d grown up with. He trusted her more than them too. But this whole magic thing was always a constant battle with her and just because he had it infused into his arm didn’t mean he was going to change his mind about it. 

Magic was dangerous because no one knew it. Many knew about it – far too many for Jacob’s taste – but no one knew how it worked. No one knew how to control it, not really. Cassandra and the others treated it like those people who keep lions as pets. Even if it grew up with you, it was still wild and it still had the potential to be dangerous. You couldn’t predict its nature any more than you can predict the future – prophecy glass be damned.

Jacob lived his whole life by surviving with what he knew. He knew how to read Greek text; he knew no one in his hometown would understand the significance of that. He knew how to pretend; he knew pretending was crucial to not being kicked out of his own house or beat up in school. He knew knowledge was the most important thing in his life; he knew his father would never understand the difference between real knowledge and just knowing something. He knew his father could be a dangerous man; he knew lying was the best way to keep him at bay.

Jacob Stone didn’t know magic and neither did anybody else, and that’s what made it dangerous. If it were something he could learn with one-hundred percent certainty that it could be safe and stay safe, he wouldn’t have been so against it. But magic was guesswork, at best, and Jacob didn’t work with guesswork, not when it could hurt someone. Not when it could cause someone to lose their life.

He couldn’t trust it. He couldn’t trust that risk. 

So he rolled down his sleeve and kept his secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, thanks so much for reading! I really, really love Jacob Stone and they've thrown him into such a Huge dilemma and I couldn't not write it, honestly. If you wanna talk to me about the show or about Jake himself, I've got a tumblr of the same name as this account, and I'm always checking the comments on my stuff!! Anyhow, I hoped you enjoyed this!!


End file.
